GANG LIFE OF CHRISTIAN GREY
by merliahmariana
Summary: Not like every FSOG Christian Grey and his family is the biggest gang (THE WHITE DIAMONDS)family out there but Christian doesn't want anything to do with THE WHITE DIAMONDS but what happens when he's force into an arrange marriage….. DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS OF FSOG E.L JAMES DOES I JUST OWN THE PLOT FIRST FANFICCC SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT
1. Chapter 1

GANG LIFE OF CHRISTIAN GREY

Not like every FSOG trilogy….Christian Grey and his family is the biggest gang (THE WHITE DIAMONDS)family out there but Christian doesn't want anything to do with THE WHITE DIAMONDS but what happens when he's force into an arrange marriage…..

Christian is in his third year of college studying business but he's also the biggest man whore on campus besides his best friend Sean they been best friends since 4 years old but they are more alike than they are different…

Aye Christian me and some of the guys from the business department going out you in. said Sean

Yea sure i need some pussy anyways so what time were going

Around about 8:30 so be ready and were taking your car said Sean.

Ok Christian phones start ringing he look at the caller _ID It's DAD_

 _HEY son it's dad_

 _Hey dad what's up_

 _Christian i'm going to need you to come tomorrow i need to discuss something with you_

 _WHAT! Dad I just can't drop everything just because you have something you need to discuss with me what's so important that you need me to come home why can't you tell me now_

 _Christian just come home and i will explain everything that an ORDER_

 _Okay fine I'll be there see you then BYE_

 _BYE christian dad said_

Ugh he's makes me so fucking mad….woah dude what's wrong…. Sean ask Christian

I have to fly home today my dad said that he need to discuss something with me so he needs me to come home i told him that i don't want anything to do with THE WHITE DIAMONDS so i won't be able to make it tonight.

Christian I don't get how your dad just make you drop everything you're doing it hate to say this but every since elliot died 3 years ago he your dad change but i'll be here to support you know that man. Sean said to Christian

Thank man that mean a lot see you when i get back Sean I love you bro

Awe I love you too bro BTW you owe me a drink when you get back Christian

 _TIME SKIP_

I hate going home it alway take so long with slow ass cab drivers. Finally home but it doesn't seem like anybody here _MOM! DAD! Christian called out_

His mom came from up the stairs to give him a big hug

 _HEY MOM where dad_

 _He said that he was going to the warehouse? Why?_

 _He called in told me that i had to come home that he needed to discuss with me do you know what it is that he need to discuss with me_

 _No but i sure in hell would like to know_

 _Hell me to but mom where Mia_

 _She's at a friend house she be happy that you are here_

 _Well i going to take a nap mom let me know when dad get here BYE!_

 _Okay Christian i will_

TIME SKIP

I woke up to see is dad here yet but he isn't so where the hell he is

 _HEY Mom have you still not heard from dad_

 _YES Christian i have heard from him he told me to tell you to meet him at the warehouse_

 _Okay mom bye_

Ugh i hate having to drive all the way across town but as i drive i see the neighbor i grew up in i see that much hasn't change but finally i arrive at the warehouse where my dad is

 _Hey josh have you seen my dad_

 _What's up Christian how have you been colleg have been treating you right but yes your dad should be talking to Chad over there by the bar_

 _Okay thanks Josh_

 _Hey dad what's up_

 _Hey christian let's talk in my office_

 _So what is it that you needed to discuss_

 _Well son the thing is that i need you to get married_

 _WHAT THE FUCK THERE NO WAY IN HELL THAT HAPPENING_

 _IT happening weather you like it or not_

 _What of the girl did she agree to it_

 _yes she did but she didn't have much of a choice so i'll see you tonight wear a tux_

 _Does mom know about this_

 _NO but she will I'll see you tonight_

 _So whom is this mystery girl that christian going to marry?and what else does his dad have plan for him and how will his mom take the news_


	2. Chapter 2

Previously of The Gang LIfe Of Christian Grey: _does mom know about this, No but she will I'll see you tonight_

CPOV

So here I am with my Tux on getting ready for this stupid ass party I still don't know why this fucking girl want to marry me she could've said fucking know I'm going to make her wish she never want to get married with me I have to come with a plan to get get on this party

 _Christian honey hurry in come down the party is about to his mom says_

 _Ok mom I'm coming_

 _Hey mom can i ask you something did dad tell you what he did_

 _Yes honey your father and i had a talk I can't believe he want you to get married but baby hang in there I know you don't want to take over THE WHITE DIAMONDS but maybe someday your going to realize that it not so bad but you so have to remember this is your responsebility sice Elliot not here_

 _I know mom but somethime i just wish this wasn'gt our life but I'll do it let's get going the party started i have to go find dad_

As I'm sitting at this lame ass party I have to place nice with the snobs all they care about is power and money somethime i wonder how i fit into this life because i don't care about neither but i have to find my dad

 _Hey dad_

 _Hey Christian i want you to meet someone this is Raymond Steele and his daughter Anastasia Steele THE BRONZE DRAGON_

 _Hello nice to meet you both_

 _Christian why don't you and Anastasia go mingle why is talk to Ray alone...CARRICK says_

 _Ok dad….Christian say_

 _So Anastasia why in the fuck did you agree to this marriage_

 _Trust Mr. Grey I didn't have much of a choice I'm only doing this for the sake of my sister so she doesn't have to go through what i go through and TBH i can't stand your arrogant ass_

But before i can say something my dad and Ray come walking over

 _Anastasia I just want you to know that invited Jose...Ray says_

 _Why in the fuck did you do that you bastard don't you think you made me suffur enough buy going through this lame a wedding now you're doing this_

 _What the fuck did you just say_

 _Nothing_

But before Ray can get a word out she ran out of the party

Christian walks up behind his mom to ask her how the party going she said fine but where Anastasia his mom asks

She ran outside, and you didn't go after her Christian Grey I taught you better than that go after her his moms says

So here I am walking looking for Anastasia that when i see her talking to some HIspanic guy so I walk closer so I can hear what they are saying

 _Jose you don't understand i have to do this or you know what will happen he's going to start hurting her and you know i can't let that happen_

 _But ANA why didn't you just get her out of there_

 _We both know that it not that simple he will kill her if i don't do go through this but this what we have is over I LOVE YOU_

 _I understand Ana I LOVE YOU TOO bye_

Before they seen me i hid what is she talking about and who is this girl and why would her father kill the girl if she doesn't through this so many question…..now i want to get to know this ANASTASIA STEELE a little better who know i may come to like her. What am i saying

As walking around my yard I hear something strange but the most beautiful voice ever so I start walking toward the sound as i get closer i see Anastasia playing the panio and sing she has the most beautiful voice

 _she walks to sch}  
Lool with the lunch_

 _She packed_

 _Nobody knows what she's_

 _Holdin' back_

 _Wearin' the same dress_

 _She wore yesterday_

 _She hides the bruises with linen_

 _And lace_

 _The teacher wonders but she_

 _Doesn't ask_

 _It's hard to see the pain_

 _Behind the mask_

 _Bearing the burden_

 _Of a secret storm_

 _Sometimes she wishes she was_

 _Never born_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone_

 _In her world that she can rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings_

 _And she flies to a place where_

 _She's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _Somebody cries in the middle_

 _Of the night_

 _The neighbors hear, but they turn_

 _Out the lights_

 _A fragile soul caught in the hands_

 _Of fate_

 _When morning comes_

 _It'll be too late_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone_

 _In her world that she can rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings_

 _And she flies to a place where_

 _She's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_

 _An angel girl with an upturned face_

 _A name is written on a polished rock_

 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

 _Through the wind and the rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone_

 _In her world that she can rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings_

 _And she flies to a place where_

 _She's loved_

 _Concrete angel_

As the ending I start thing just what has this girl been through and i willing to find out what that is but way she song that song it like she lived through every pain. I started to head back to the party before she can see me but as get there i see people leaving.

 _Time Skipped_

As i'm lying here in bed thinking about her how i find her so mysterious i get up out of bed and head to the kitchen but on my way i hear something

 _Why are you making me do this I don't this \_

 _I don't care what you want Anastasia but if you don't do this you know what will happen or do i need to remind you what will happen should i start with her_

 _No please I'll do whatever you ask but you also have to keep our deal and don't her_

 _Then don't define me and i won't hurt her_

 _YES SIR"_

As I'm about to leave i see her standing in front of me

APOV

 _Just is it that give you the right evesdrop on a private conversation…...she asks_

 _I wasn't evesdropping i just so happen to hear your conversation but are you alright do you need help_

 _Not from you whatever it is that you think you heard keep it to yourself got it_

 _You know we can protect you right all you have to do is tell me_

 _There nothing i need protecting from just mind your own business in stay out of minds ASSHOLE goodnight_

And just like that I stormed of without saying another word just who the hell he think he is ugh but I'm going to have to be careful before he starts asking questions.

As I'm lying in bed hoping and wishing she's ok knowing that I'm going to fight till i get her back for good i started drifitng of to sleep

Who is this mystery person ana protecting and why she has to fight to get her back.

Will Ana give in and let Christin help her or will she be distant find out in the next chapter


End file.
